


Fucked Up | Eyeless Jack x Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/M, Kidnapping, Lemon, Murder, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The man in the blue mask covered my mouth to where I couldn't scream or cry for help. He tilted his head to the side and looked at me for a few moments before using the other hand to gently touch the side of my face, rubbing circles into my cheek."So pretty," he murmured before taking away his hand and using it to yank me by the arm to his black car that was parked on the side of the road. He muttered a few things under his breath and threw me into the backseat, finally uncovering my mouth.I didn't scream.I couldn't scream.I knew that if I screamed I might not make it out of the situation alive. Then again, I wasn't sure if I even wanted to make it out alive.





	Fucked Up | Eyeless Jack x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot different then the stuff I usually write but oh well. Hope you enjoy!

Life is meaningless. 

That's something that I'd come to realize after spending a good 25 years on Earth. Life is disappointing and downright horrible. You're born without anyone asking your permission, you're forced to eat or else you die, you watch your friends drift away from you, your family members disappearing one by one, and the people you give your heart to just throw away your relationship for something or rather, someone else. 

It wasn't fun. It was sad, disheartening. Not something that anyone should ever have to go through. Yet I'd gone through it so many times. So many times that I was ready to throw everything away and disappear. People kept leaving me and hurting me so why should I stick around if there was nothing there for me. It would be pointless, wouldn't it? 

That's why I left my dorm room at one in the morning on a Thursday night, strolling through the community garden of my college campus. I wanted to finally get away from it all. The pain, the suffering, the crippling loneliness. I wanted to be free. It didn't matter if our town had a dangerous serial killer on the loose. Their company would still be better than none at all. Besides, I didn't care if I died. When I said life was meaningless, I meant it. I couldn't stand it anymore. 

So as I walked through the streets of my town, pills floating around my stomach like a rubber duck in a bathtub, I looked back on all the moments in my life. The moments that led me to this point, high off my ass and walking outside without a single care in the world. The best part was that none of it even really mattered. I was gonna die. Or at least, that was my goal. And if I didn't achieve that goal I'd just try again the next day, no problem. But I didn't wanna try again, I just wanted it all to finally end. 

Though the pills were hardly enough. They barely had me high so I doubted they would kill me. I was just too stuck in the moment to notice. It felt like the world was trying to swallow me whole. So I walked to wherever my feet decided to take me. 

It just so happened that where they wanted to take me was an alleyway. An alleyway with a strange whimpering sound coming from it. And... 

Growling? 

It sounded like someone was being attacked by an animal or something. And the closer I seemed to get, the louder the whimpering became and the more rabid the growling started to sound. It couldn't have been an animal. Normal animals didn't sound like that. Not unless they were tigers or something right? So what the hell was the growling? 

I walked closer to the source of the sound and immediately got my answer. 

At first I thought that it was just a hallucination from all the pills I'd taken but I pinched myself over and over again, yet the image was still there. A man kneeling over a woman. She was whimpering and shaking, begging the man to spare her. 

"Please," was all I heard come out of her mouth. She said it over and over again as if she believed that would stop the man from whatever it was he was doing. 

For a second, even I had thought that maybe it would stop him. But that was before he stepped back from her body to admire the work he'd done. 

I felt sick at what I saw next. The woman's insides were spilling out of her and a kidney was lying in the center of it all, like a trophy of sorts. I couldn't tear my eyes away from it. The gaping whole in her stomach was staring me in the face, as I watched the man step to her again and pick it up. Right off of one of her intestines. 

I wanted to throw up as he put a small piece of it into his mouth and started chewing. 

I didn't know what to do. Scream, cry, or run away. Maybe I knew deep down that I should've run away right then and there, pretending I didn't see it all. However, I instead let out an involuntary gasp. 

Just as I did so, his head snapped in my direction and I finally got a good look at him. He had on a blue mask with dripping black eye sockets. It was tilted up, revealing the sharp fangs that he'd used to bite into her kidney. When he saw me looking at him in fear, the corners of his mouth tilted up and he kept chewing. Looking me dead in the eye as he did so. 

To say I was scared was of course an understatement. I was down right terrified. I wanted to die but not like this. My insides spilling out of me and a monster eating my vital organs. I didn't want to go out like that. I couldn't go out like that. 

My heartbeat quickened and I felt myself beginning to move back. My mind went wild at the idea of dying at the hands of the blue faced murderer. I closed my eyes for a second to once again make sure that I wasn't just tripping off the drugs and when I opened them again, I saw him running towards me. For some reason, my body wouldn't move that time. As much as I screamed for it to run, it wouldn't listen to me. I was frozen as I watched him take one last bite, completely devouring her kidney. She'd stopped moving now and I knew she was dead. After all, who could survive something like that? 

I gulped and prayed to god as the man got closer. When he finally reached me, he pinned me against the wall and breathed heavily. His mask was still tilted upward so I was able to see the smirk he gave and the way he licked his blood stained lips. 

He covered my mouth with one of his hands, presumably to stop me from screaming and tilted his head to the side. He used his other hand to gently touch my cheek, rubbing circles into it as a tear trickled down. 

"So pretty," he murmured before finally taking his hand away. "So so pretty."

He grabbed me roughly by my arm and led me over to a car that was parked not too far off from the alley. Grumbling something under his breath, he shoved me in, finally taking his hand away from my mouth. Shortly after, he got into the car as well and looked back at me. Without a word, he allowed his smirk to grow into a smile. He turned to the front again, facing the road and started the car, driving away from his horrific crime scene.

All the while, I just wanted to scream. But I couldn't scream. Or rather, I wouldn't scream. I figured that maybe if I didn't he wouldn't kill me so quickly. 

"You know you really shouldn't start poking around where you don't belong," the man said when the car came to a stop. "When you do, you end up in situations like this." 

I looked off to the side to see where we were. There was a neon pink sign that said "Brown's Motel." I felt my heart drop at the sight of it. A motel wasn't a good sign. 

He got out of the car and opened the door to the back seat. I gulped when I saw him looking down at me. He yanked me out of the back seat and brought his lips to my ear. 

"Don't you dare fucking scream," he said. "We're going to go into that motel to get a room and you're gonna be a good fucking girl and not say shit unless asked." With that, he interlocked our fingers and took off his mask, replacing it with a pair of sunglasses. I didn't get the best look at his face but I did notice one thing. 

His skin was an inhuman shade of grey. 

We walked into the motel and up to a nonchalant man reading a magazine. He had a bushy mustache and greying hair. He looked up when the bell rang, darting his eyes between the two of us. 

"We'd like a room," my kidnapper said calmly, putting on a kind voice. "Put it under the name Jack." He pulled out some crumpled up dollar bills and handed them to the man, using his other to grip my hand even tighter. 

So his name was Jack? 

"Gonna need a credit card sir," the nonchalant man said. 

Jack smirked a bit then pulled out more cash. "Do you?"

The man looked down at the money and up at him again. He 'tsked' and pocketed it. "Enjoy your room lovebirds."

Jack then smiled and looked over to me, an unreadable expression on his face. He jerked his head in the direction of the rooms and dragged me along. When we finally reached our room, he pushed me in and closed the door behind him, locking it. 

"I can smell your fear," he whispered. 

Then with a grin, he revealed his razor sharp canines and licked his lips. Somehow, seeing him like this was just as horrifying as seeing him in the alley. 

"But you won't scream, will you? I'd be so hurt if you did," he mocked. 

Without warning I felt myself being slammed onto the bed. His hand made it's way to my neck and started to squeeze. I let out a yelp of pain before being silenced by him using the other hand to stick his fingers in my mouth. His knee, on the other hand, forced its way between my legs and started rubbing my clothed core. As it happened, I ended up sucking on his fingers as a sort of relief from the pleasure I felt below. He seemed pleased at that and he let his hand fall from my neck. He must've thought I was being so good. 

We kept at it for a few more seconds before he stopped and pulled his fingers out of my mouth, leading them down to the inside of my pants. He rubbed my clit roughly and I let out several involuntary moans. I wanted to cover my mouth and muffle the sounds but a small part of me knew that it would make him angry so I decided against it. 

He rubbed my clit even more before trailing over my slit and inserting a finger. I let out a yelp and groped my breast. As much as I hated to admit it, it felt nice to be... 

Wanted. 

He thrusted his finger and out before adding a second one and looking down at me. I was breathing heavily and bucking my hips. The look on my face must have been erotic seeing as how he looked down at me with a hint of a smile. Not like his previous smirk. I reached up to touch his skin and he flinched before soon calming down. I pulled the sunglasses off of his face and saw two empty sockets right where his eyed should've been. How had I not seen it before? 

He grunted and looked down at me, thrusting his fingers much faster now. I figured that I'd pissed him off and that was his way of showing his anger. 

His eyes didn't bother me but I couldn't help but wonder what happened to make them look like that. However, my questioning soon stopped. I didn't care how he came to be I just wanted him to keep doing what he was doing. 

I moaned and bit my lip but I wanted more. It was all so messed up. What was happening was rape yet I was enjoying it, hoping to egg him on with my moans and erotic faces. Why did I have to be like this? So fucked up? 

I grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop thrusting and looked up. 

"Fuck me?" I whimpered only to be met with a look of surprise. When he recovered from the surprise, he pulled my pants off and brought his tongue to my pussy. He licked me up and down a few times, grinding his face against me. 

He was so merciless that I felt my vision blacking out from the immense pleasure. I curled my toes and let out quiet moans as he fucked me with his tongue. I looked down at him with my mouth hanging open and he looked up at me, winking. It was just enough to send me over the edge and I came into his mouth. He pulled himself up from his position and hovered over me. His mouth was soon on top of mine, kissing me. The taste of my own cum soon flooded my senses. I moaned into the kiss and grabbed the back of Jack's neck, pulling him closer to me. He became more tender when he saw how willing and happy I was to be doing all of this. 

He pulled away from the kiss a few seconds later and just stared at me before rubbing himself through his sweatpants. I stared at his bulge before pulling his pants down. I took ahold of his cock and started to guide it to my mouth before he stopped me. 

He shook his head and said, "I'm not into that."

He grabbed his dick and jerked it for a few seconds before positioning himself at my entrance. With a quick thrust, he pushed into me and let out a low growl. I'd expected him to start going rough and fast but instead he started going painfully slow, pulling himself out of me and then pushing himself into me again, gently like he was afraid of hurting me. 

I sighed quietly and looked up at him. He was looking down at me with a mischievous smirk. It was a lot darker than the other smirks and smiles he'd given so far. The kind that said something like, "What are you gonna do about it?"

He was challenging me. Wanting to see what I would do with him going so slow. 

I opened my mouth to speak up but ultimately closed it. I didn't wanna speak. Instead I bucked my hips up only for him to immediately push them back down and shake his head with a snicker. He pulled out of me again and moved even slower than before. 

He wanted me to say it.

"Please Jack," I breathed out only for him to tilt his head to the side. 

"Please what?" He feigned an innocent tone. "What do you want me to do?" He pushed down even harder on my hips as he waited for me to respond. 

I cursed under my breath and looked him dead in his eye sockets. 

"Please fuck me Jack," I said. "I need you so fucking bad." My voice was shaking now and I grew wetter by the moment. 

He then loosened his grip on my hips and grunted in response. He pulled out of me once more and slammed himself in just like when we first started. This time though, he kept up the pace, thrusting in and out like he was never gonna fuck again. 

I reached up to touch his face again and felt his skin. He didn't flinch like last time. He instead nuzzled himself against my hand. 

It was nice to know that he was just as lonely as me and had needed this just as much. 

"Do you think I'm pretty," I said to him before moaning as he hit my g spot. When we were out in the alley he said that I was but I didn't know if he could even really see me. I had to ask again to see if he still did. I needed some kind of worth, whether it came from a bloodthirsty murderer or not. To my surprise, he nodded at the question. 

"So so pretty," he muttered under his breath just like when we were back in the alley. 

Then I remembered what I was doing and I felt a pang of guilt. He'd murdered and ate the kidney of that poor women yet I let him kiss me and touch me like he was my boyfriend or something. Normal people wouldn't let that happen. 

I whimpered and felt a tear roll down my face as I dropped my hands to my side and took a sharp breath in. Somehow, we'd managed to cum together. He slowed his pace and breathed heavily for a few moments before laying down in the spot next to me and sighing. 

I looked over to him and saw that he was looking at me too. His expression was almost unreadable but I had the feeling that he was content with what we'd just done since he gave me one last kiss and pulled a blanket over both of our bodies. After a minute, I looked over at him again and studied his features. His eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed. 

I had enjoyed every second of what we had done and it was shameful. I felt horrible about it all. There were real victims out there and I was a disgrace to all of them. 

Everything was fucked up and I knew it yet I couldn't help but feel happy. Out of all people in the world, it seemed like he was the only one that cared about me and how I felt. He was the only made an effort. I wanted to lay in bed with him forever. I wanted to tell him that I was in love with what we'd just done but that would've been crazy. Instead I settled for saying something that was far simpler. 

"We should do this again sometime."


End file.
